Salute
by FlawInMyCode
Summary: "No heroism is simple, just like no simplicity is heroic. A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom." She was neither a hero nor was she courages. She was just someone who payed the ultimate price.
Salute.

By

 **FlawInMyCode.**

[ Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America, nor anything associated with Marvel.]

Note: Hello and thank you for taking the time into reading this. A friend had suggested that I put my imagination to work and this is what I conjured up so far. This is my first published work, as I am avid fan of the Marvel world and decided that I should give it a try. I hope you all enjoy Salute, as much as I will enjoy writing it. English isn't my mother language, so if you spot any grammar mistakes, please do inform me as I will see to the problem.

This story will eventually lead towards a Bucky Barnes/OC pairing as I just can't get enough of the man. But, I will keep this as realistic as possible. I don't want to rush into things but I won't also leave you all hanging.

This is a short chapter; just a small teaser to see whether this story will go anywhere.

Well, that will be all.

Enjoy.

* * *

She should have known that it would end like this; but being naïve as she was, the thought hadn't crossed her mind until she found herself facing the consequences. God, looking back towards the decisions she had made thus far with her life that lead to this moment, she couldn't help but wish that time was something any strong, minded person could change but her imagination had always been one to run wild.

Not being one to give up easily, she supposed that this was all her fault. And for the first time ever, a sinister emotion had nested itself within the pits of her stomach. Festering and growing until it finally consumed her.

 **Fear**.

"I am human. I make mistakes." If she could have gotten a dollar for every time she heard someone mutter those simple words, she doubted that she would have ever found herself in this situation but as moments before, time was something she couldn't turn back. Like her mother had always said; _"The extraordinary isn't who we are but what we do."_

God, she could imagine the disappointment oozing from her mother as she gazed down from the heavens. Her past was something she wasn't entirely proud of but what was done, was done. There was no going back now-not that they would allow it.

 _They_.

Little things in life seemed to intimidate her and much to her displeasure; he was one of those few things that managed to make her skin crawl with a mere glance. His stoic features irked her; as it had always been easy to get a read on people but this man, he was doing a damn good job at keeping his emotions at bay.

The silence was slowly killing her and he knew that perfectly well. But not one to give in without giving a fight, she decided that silence was the only thing on her side. A muscle in his jaw clenched; a clear sign that her peaceful sanctuary was about to take a tumble, one which she wasn't entirely ready for.

"I'm sure you know exactly why your here, Miss Knight." She chose to remain quiet, her silence giving the man his answer. Biting the inside of her cheek, she contemplated whether this was worth it. Whether putting her life on the line for a world that would hardly bat an eyelash at her effort to protect it from which could not be understood? But something told her that these people wouldn't take no for an answer. "And I assume you have come to a decision," he gestured towards the manila folder she had been ignoring since she had been taken in and promptly frowned at it. "-because this won't go anywhere unless you correspond with us."

Was this what she wanted? _No_. Yes. Torn between the thin line of what was right and what was wrong, she supposed that her decision was staring her straight in the face. A reminder flashed across her mind. A promise she had yet to fulfill. The moment the sigh tumbled from her lips, she had announced her defeat to growing guilt gnawing her from the inside out. "I will not be held accountable if anything takes a turn for the worst."

For a brief second, the thought crossed her mind.

 **Would this be the biggest mistake of her life?**

"Well then," he paused for a dramatic effect. "-welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."

And at the back of her mind, she already knew the answer.

* * *

 **Author Note:** _Well there you have it. The first chapter of Salute. Please keep in mind that I am still very new to this so my writing skills may be a little rusty. But I hope you liked it so far. If you have, I would honestly really love a review or two. But even so, thank you for reading this. Hope you'll come back back more._


End file.
